Après la Terre
by Mino Mistake
Summary: "Alors... C'est fini ?"


**Ne nous éternisons pas sur ma présentation. Je m'appelle Mino, j'ai 14 ans et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi, prenez donc la direction de mon profil ou envoyez un message ^^ **

**Sachez donc que cet OS se passe après une guerre atomique qui a ravagé le monde, presque éliminé la race humaine et que nous sommes donc dans l'univers Sherlockians.**

**Disclaimers : Seule l'idée est de mo. Le reste, on le doit à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et la BBC (Merci Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ^^)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

_Lobos : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce film, désolée. En réalité, le confort sommaire de l'abri me paraissait juste.. Comment dire ? Évident. C'est un abri atomique, pas un hôtel 5 étoiles. C'est ainsi que je l'imaginais, c'est ainsi que je l'ai décris. Ensuite, merci beaucoup pour les fautes mais, étant une fille, je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à cet accord qui me paraissait normal. Comme quoi un œil extérieur est essentiel à quelqu'un qui écrit. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de ton ressentiment à cette OS. Bonne journée à toi ^^_

* * *

Gregory était encerclé par les bras puissant de Mycroft. Ils étaient ainsi depuis des heures.

Sherlock et John se faisaient face, un échiquier entre eux dont aucune pièce n'avaient été bougée depuis autant de temps.

''Pourquoi on entend rien ?!"

John avait crié, brisant le règne d'un silence oppressant.

"-L'abri.. est hermétique au bruit.."

C'est Sherlock qui lui avait répondu, avec un calme résigné. Le docteur tremblait de tous ses membres. Sherlock lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

"-John.. Calmes-toi je t'en prie."

Le blond lui lança un regard implorant, terrorisé. Sherlock soupira et, du pouce, caressa le dos de la main de son ami.

"-On ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe dehors.." gémit Greg, sortant enfin de son mutisme, et Mycroft le berça doucement.

Le silence réinstalla sa dictature, laissant les 4 hommes impuissant. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent bercer par leur respiration se répercutant sur les murs de l'abri. Plusieurs heures passèrent encore quand Sherlock reprit la parole.

"-Combien de temps allons-nous encore rester ici ?"

Sa main n'avait pas quitté celle de John. Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui inspira à fond.

"Le gaz.. celui qu'ils ont lancé.. est composé de manière à... s'autodétruire en quelque sorte. Je veux dire.. Il se désagrège dans l'air assez rapidement.. après avoir tout détruit sur son passage."

Gregory gémit et leva les yeux vers son amant, désœuvré.

"-Combien de temps ?

-Plus très longtemps je pense."

Il passa affectueusement sa main dans la chevelure argenté du flic, captant son regard pour ne plus le lacher. De son côté, John tremblait comme un possédé. Sherlock le fit se lever et l'emmena vers une des couchettes disposées contre le mur.

"-Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je perd tous mes repères ici mais tu ferais bien de te reposer." Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de John.

Il le coucha et s'installa à ses côtés en se calant contre son dos. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé par la proximité du soldat dont la respiration se faisait plus régulière. Il lui murmura des histoires que sa mère lui racontait quand il était enfant. Rapidement, les tremblements cessèrent, et les muscles du soldat se détendirent. Il dormait.

Mycroft regarda sa montre. Il était seize heures. Dans quatre heures, cela en ferait vingt que cet abri les accueillait en son sein. Dans quatre heures, ils pourraient sortir à la lumière du soir.

Les quatre heures suivantes furent les plus longues. Mais quand enfin ils sortirent, l'air ne leur avait jamais semblé si bonne. Et pourtant si viciée. Autour d'eux, l'herbe était jaunie. Les carpes coï de l'étang étaient immobiles, sur le dos, à la surface de l'eau calme. Aucun oiseau ne volait dans le ciel. Seul le vent continuait de souffler. Le portail grinça quand Sherlock le poussa. Dans la rue, des cadavres au visage figés dans l'horreur étaient couchés face contre terre. La nausée les prit. Ils avancèrent dans la rue, arrivant non loin de Picaddilly Circus. Les voitures étaient arrêtés dans un capharnaüm indescriptible. Certains klaxons étaient actionnés et résonnaient dans la rue, perturbant le vide. Sherlock entraîna John vers Baker Street.

"-Madame Hudson ? Molly ? Bon sang que leur est-il arrivé ?"

John était désormais au bord des larmes, sa voix était brisée, aussi Sherlock le rassura. Mme. Hudson et Molly étaient à l'abri dans un abri au parlement où certaines personne avaient eu le temps de se réfugier. Ils montèrent les escaliers, la moquette était brûlée, la porte grinça sur ses gonds quand Sherlock l'ouvrit. L'appartement était impeccable, comme si il n'avait pas vécu l'horreur qui venait d'avoir lieu.

"-Tout le monde est mort.." constata avec douleur le médecin.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

"-Pourquoi pas nous ?"

Sherlock baissa les yeux.

"POURQUOI PAS NOUS ?!" hurla le médecin, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il donna un coup dans une étagère qui s'écroula.

"-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI BON DIEU ?!"

Il saisit Sherlock par le col, le soulevant presque de terre.

"-Pourquoi..."

Son gémissement se perdit dans le cou de Sherlock.

"-Je sais pas John.. Je sais pas, je suis désolé, je sais pas.."

Sherlock pleurait aussi. Il serra John et ensemble ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Longtemps ils pleurèrent. À genoux sur le sol. John dans les bras de Sherlock.

Quand enfin ils se relevèrent, il faisait nuit. Ils sortirent dans la rue, et marchèrent jusqu'au London Eye. De là, ils contemplèrent Londres détruite. Au loin, un cri résonna, désespéré.

"Alors... c'est fini ?"

Sherlock noua ses doigts à ceux de John et le regarda.

"-Oui John. C'est la fin du monde."

* * *

**Reuh :) Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je publie mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire alors si je pouvais avoir vos avis, je pense que ça pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer et atteindre mon objectif, à savoir : devenir écrivain.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, merci de m'aider, merci. Bonne journée à tous ^^**


End file.
